This invention relates to a vehicle which is particularly but not exclusively designed for use as an agricultural vehicle for transporting various loads across rough terrain in an agricultural process for example spraying liquid onto the ground or spreading of granular materials onto the ground.
Various designs of vehicle have previously been provided for example for use as field sprayers including three wheeled vehicles manufactured by Spray Coupe which comprise a self-propelled vehicle carrying the liquid to be sprayed together with a boom which defines the plurality of nozzles through which the liquid is sprayed. Vehicles of this type have a design of the frame and support system which has a number of disadvantages and cannot provide the suspension system nor the adjustability required for modern agricultural techniques and to accommodate high ground speeds required for modern vehicles of this type.
Other vehicles of this general type include large wheels with wide tires which provide suspension basically through the flexibility of the tire itself. While these vehicles can accommodate heavy loads and provide a satisfactory suspension, they of course cause significant damage to the ground or to the crop in view of the wide compressing action of the large tires.
Many designs of a vehicle of this type have a raised frame for high clearance and wheels mounted on vertical pivot coupling at the far corner of the frame. These designs do not lend themselves to an effective suspension system or to a steering system which will allow adjustment to the wheel spacing for row crop applications.